


The panther over the shell

by niconugget



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they fuuuuuuuuu-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Azai is a handsome young man. Certainly fit enough for Lady Oichi, but at times Azai must prove his loyalty to the Nobunaga clan in other ways aside from marriage.
Relationships: nobunaga / azai
Kudos: 1





	The panther over the shell

Nobunaga has little regrets in his life, killing his brother is one but it barely phased him. After all a man lives only one life, then off to the afterlife he goes! Another regret was not meeting Nagamasa sooner. The man, he's beautiful, in his loyalty, in his foreshadowing confliction. The way his naive eyes try to pander to both sides. Nobunaga had a mind to kill all the elders and claim the man.

And so he _did._

Nobunaga is a loyal man, and Nagamasa is loyal to his family. But take away the 2nd options and he can insure that loyalty stays with _him._

His sister is safe, his wife is satisfied. There is only _some_ rumors of a massacre of the Azai clan elders but he quashes those quickly. 

With Nagamasa _below_ him. Nobunaga can say he enjoys his one life. 

Yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being more like nobunaga does what he wants than anything.


End file.
